


an attempt at spontaneity

by yadoiangel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A bit OOC?, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Choking, Juicyjima Weekend, M/M, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Musician Semi Eita, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oikawa Tooru is Kinky AF, Oikawa Tooru is a Tease, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Smut, Spanking, Stamina comes into play, Surprise Sex, Switch Oikawa Tooru, Switch Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tattoo Artist Kuroo Tetsurou, Ushijima Wakatoshi is a Good Boyfriend, but not really, no beta we die like men, some plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadoiangel/pseuds/yadoiangel
Summary: It is indeed good for a relationship to change things up a bit. Oikawa was pleasantly surprised by how Ushijima goes about this.in which Oikawa stayed in Japan and joined the V. league, Iwaizumi got together with Sugawara and the two of them started a rivalry over being moreromanticof all things, Sexy Musician Semi Eita comes in with a rescue, Tendou is as supportive as ever, and we get tattoo artist Kuroo. as a treat.For JuicyJima WeekendDay 3 Prompt: piercings + "too hard? Sorry I'm too strong."
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 170





	an attempt at spontaneity

**Author's Note:**

> I'm early because I couldn't get this prompt out of my head. 🥴🤙

Ushijima didn’t know how he got here.

Well he _did,_ but he didn’t think it would spiral out into his teammates laughing at him in the showers, but really, why _didn’t_ he think about that?

* * *

It started with Oikawa having a melodramatic tantrum, as these things usually always go down. They’ve been together for some time now, and Ushijima’s learned when he’s actually upset versus when he’s just annoyed and wanted to complain, but this particular situation surprised him.

It started with Oikawa barging into their apartment, on his phone. He had on an annoyed but fond face, telling Ushijima that he’s been talking to his best friend, Iwaizumi.

It started with Oikawa saying, “Ushi-babe, why don’t you ever do something spontaneous?”

Ushijima blinked at him.

“I thought you were annoyed with something but why is it me?” he asked.

“Because you’re never spontaneous!” Oikawa exclaimed, “Refreshing-kun just texted me this!”—and here he showed Ushijima his phone, which displayed a picture of Iwaizumi with a new tattoo, a vine-like work of art crawling up his leg in the color of Sugawara's hair—"and I just know Iwa-chan is rubbing it in my face that _he's_ the more romantic one between the two of us!" Oikawa finished.

"...I don't understand how that is relevant to me not being spontaneous. I was under the impression that you liked my reliability, Tooru," Ushijima said sagely.

Oikawa sighed, then came up to Ushijima and thumped his head on the taller's chest.

"Think of it as yours and Kiyoomi-kun's rivalry, only instead of ball rotation it's being romantic," Oikawa advised.

Ushijima thought about this.

"But if it's yours and Iwaizumi-kun's rivalry, why are you asking me to be the spontaneous one?" He asked.

" _Because_ , my love, I'm already the spontaneous one between the two of us! I do love your reliability _immensely,_ but it's good for a relationship to change it up a bit. I be the reliable one, and you be the spontaneous one. Just for this one time?" Oikawa looked up to him with a puppy dog face.

And, see, Oikawa's used that line with that face before. _Just this one time?_ he'd ask, batting his pretty eyes at Ushijima, and Ushijima may have been known for his stoic and unfeeling demeanor on and off the court, but that was always inaccurate when he's with Oikawa—the shorter knows his effect on taller and he never hesitated to use it to get his way. Ushijima still is human, after all. _Just this once?_ and Ushijima goes weak in the knees; face and eyes softening ever so slightly, and Oikawa knows he's gotten his way again.

"What would you like me to do?" Ushijima asked, wrapping his arms around him.

"I can't tell you what to do! That defeats the meaning of spontaneity! You have to surprise me!" Oikawa whined.

"Okay," Ushijima said, thinking of the things he could do in the same vein as getting a tattoo that signifies your significant other.

Oikawa detached from him, finally going on with his end-of-the-day routine, humming like all’s well in the world and he has nothing to worry about.

<hr />

"You want to do _what?_ " Semi asked him, voice disbelieving while Tendou was outright cackling.

"I want to get a piercing," Ushijima told them again.

"Oh man, Oikawa sure has you wrapped around his finger," Tendou said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Yeah I have to say, ever since you've gotten together with Oikawa-kun you've been doing some _controversial_ stuff," Semi can't help but tack on.

"Have I done some controversial things? I don't think kissing in public is that controversial," Ushijima reflected.

"Controversial for _you_ is what Semi means," Tendou said, paused, then added, "I like it," as an afterthought.

"Are you sure you want to do this though? I mean, getting a piercing is a big deal," Semi asked.

Oikawa's puppy dog face comes back to mind. Ushijima can never say no to that face.

"I'm sure. Can you help me?" Ushijima asked Semi.

"'course I can. It was good you came to me, this is my scene now," Semi said with a grin, pointing to his face which had a few more piercings than when Ushijima saw him last.

“So what kind of piercing do you want?” Tendou asked as he leaned into the table, “Want what Semi has? A whole face riddled with holes?” He said, pointing to Semi.

“As if you’re one to talk, Baldy,” Semi snorted, “Besides, I know I look hot, I don’t care what you think.”

“I don’t think something visible would be good,” Ushijima said, “this would only be for Tooru, after all,” He added.

Semi raised one pierced eyebrow at that, and said, “Body piercings, I approve.”

“Yes, but the question remains: where?” Tendou pointed out again.

“I don’t know much about any of this,” Ushijima said to them, his face clearly showing how out of depth he’s feeling.

“How about I get you an appointment with my tattoo artist and piercer, and you can ask him a buncha questions, and then decide?” Semi suggested.

“That’s acceptable,” Ushijima said, grateful.

“When’s Oikawa expecting you to do something, anyway?” Tendou asked.

“He said to surprise him, so I think he’ll just be waiting for me to do _something,_ ” Ushijima answered.

Semi mocked wiping tears from his eyes, feigning a proud demeanor, then said, “Our Wakatoshi is all grown up!” He said.

Tendou was cackling again, and Ushijima just sighed.

<hr />

It was a few days after that, Ushijima asking for time off from training, that he found himself in a tattoo & piercing parlor in Tokyo, Semi by his side.

“Last chance to back out, Wakatoshi,” Semi told him.

“No, I’m okay with doing this,” Ushijima answered.

"Alright then,” Semi said and with that, they went inside.

“Semi, bro! Good to see you again,” A tall man (Ushijima was surprised, he was almost as tall as he is) with full sleeves of tattoos and a bedhead greeted them, “You must be Ushijima Wakatoshi, pro volleyball player for the Schweiden Adlers,” He turned to Ushijima.

“Yes, I am. You didn’t have to mention all that,” Ushijima said.

The man scratched the “I’m kinda a fan? I played volleyball back in high school. In my final year, my team played Karasuno during the nationals and we lost by sheer bad luck,” the man said.

“How do you lose by bad luck?” Ushijima questioned.

“It was a really long rally, and the ball slipped my setter’s hands because of all the sweat that accumulated on it,” he explained.

“Ah, that is bad luck. You seem like you knew them, Karasuno?” Ushijima observed.

“Yeah, our coaches were old rivals, so we got to play a lot of practice matches with them. It was the year that demon duo came into play. The first set they won against us was during the nationals, after a lot of practice matches,” the man grinned at him, proud.

“Ah, you’re from Nekoma, then? Tobio-kun sometimes talks about your team,” Ushijima said.

“Yep. Kuroo Tetsurou, at your service. I’m surprised Kageyama-kun even remembers us,” Kuroo said, putting out his hand to shake.

“He has a volleyball log. There’s a section about all the strong teams he’s played against. Nekoma was the 2nd one from high school that I saw,” Ushijima explained, returning the handshake.

“I’d make fun of that if I didn’t have my own, back in high school,” Kuroo said with a laugh.

“Enough fanboying, Kuroo,” Semi scolded, “You’re here at work, remember?”

“Right. Sorry about that. So, what can I do you for today?” Kuroo asked, flashing an embarrassed smile at Ushijima.

“Piercings, but he doesn’t know what to get where,” Semi said.

“Okay, but is this an anything-goes situation, or are there any limitations?” Kuroo asked as he walked further into the shop, beckoning the two of them after him.

“Nothing too visible,” Ushijima said.

“That’s a strike on most face piercings then, unless you want a tongue piercing?” he asked again, busying with something below the counter.

“Tell me about them?” Ushijima asked.

“Well, there are two types. There’s the midline tongue, which is by far the more popular, and the sideline tongue, like so,”—here he shows Ushijima pictures of said piercings, from his portfolio assumedly—“and most of my clients expect that it would hurt, but afterward they report relatively low piercing pain. Tongue piercings heal 4-6 weeks and it’s fairly straightforward with proper hygiene. You can ask your friend here how his went down,” Kuroo pointed at Semi.

“Without a hitch. Had to abstain from sex, but—well—I needed to do that anyway,” Semi said.

“Yeah, that wasn’t what I was asking about. So, thoughts?” Kuroo said the first sentence to Semi, then turned to Ushijima with the question.

“Let me see the other options,” Ushijima told him.

“Okay here’s some of the other body piercings that I’ve done”—he flips through his binder while talking—“one of the most popular body piercing is the navel piercing, second to that is nipple piercings, but I’ve also done some places you’d think are weird”—here he whispered, pointing to one with a straight barbell through a calf—“just between you and me, I find this weird too,”—then he goes back to rambling out loud—“and of course, for the more hardcore people, we have genital piercings—”

“I don’t think I need to see that,” Ushijima interrupted. Semi was snickering.

“He always does that,” Semi said, “but he doesn’t have any pictures there,” he pointed to the binder.

“Yes, I haven’t pierced any clits or dicks yet, that’s why I’m looking for a first,” Kuroo said with a creepy grin at Ushijima, “Your friend over here was all false bravado trying to prove he was hardcore until I mentioned PA piercings—” Kuroo said.

“PA?” Ushijima interrupted.

“Prince Albert piercings, the most popular dick piercing,” Semi explained.

“Ah. Well that’s not something I’m going to think about for now…” Ushijima said.

“So, what tickles your fancy?” Kuroo wiggled his fingers at him in an imitation of tickling.

Ushijima could waffle about this all day, not really knowing what to get. He was doing this for Oikawa, yes, but a part of him also wanted to do this for himself, if only to prove that he could be spontaneous too. He thought about what Oikawa would like, and what he can go through with.

“Nipple piercings,” Ushijima said decisively.

Semi was staring at him, while Kuroo clapped him on the shoulder, saying, “Good man, now we talk options…”

~

A long talk about his allergies, cleaning habits, metal type (and price), and aftercare and healing later, Ushijima was seated in a newly sanitized chair with his shirt off, Semi off to his side.

“Want me to hold your hand?” Semi jokingly asked.

“I wouldn’t mind,” Ushijima said seriously, holding out his left hand.

Semi sighed, then reached out to hold the other’s hand.

“Awww look! Bros supporting their bros! Bokuto would approve!” Kuroo said, having snapped on his gloves and mask.

“You know Bokuto?” Ushijima asked.

“Huh? Oh yeah, he’s my best bro. We were in the Fukurodani group all of high school, lots of practice matches, lotsa opportunities for mischief,” Kuroo rambled, sitting close to Ushijima, preparing the sterilized needle and straight barbells.

“If you were that into volleyball, why didn’t you go pro? From what Tobio-kun’s told me, you were a defensive specialist, and you certainly got the height for the leagues…” Ushijima wondered.

“Can’t believe you’d also ask me that but—eh. I found something else I wanted to do,” Kuroo answered, starting in on cleaning Ushijima’s chest area.

“Being a tattoo artist?” Semi asked.

“That, but also I’m in college doing a double degree in chemistry and teaching. Had to find a job, and as it turned out I also like this,” Kuroo said, indicating the whole room.

“Ah. Now I get it,” Ushijima said, nodding.

“Thanks. I’m gonna pierce you now, so take a deep breath and I’ll go along with it,” Kuroo instructed.

Ushijima did as he was told, feeling a pinch.

“Ow,” Semi said.

Ushijima didn’t realize he’d squeezed Semi’s hand.

“Too hard? Sorry I’m too strong,” Ushijima said.

“Shut up man, that’s been your line since high school,” Semi told him off, but didn't take back his hand.

“Okay, that’s one down,” Kuroo said, concentrating on putting in the barbell, “Now for the other. Do the same thing,” he advised Ushijima.

The process was repeated, and he was cleaned up afterwards. They finalized payment upfront of the shop before heading out again.

“Bleeding is normal for the first week, but if it lasts longer than that, gimme a call,” Kuroo called out, “Actually, if things seem out of the norm for you with pain or bleeding or healing, gimme a call!” he added.

“That was quicker than I thought,” Ushijima told Semi as they walked out.

“Mhm. Most first-timers think that, but hey, now you have time for dinner?” Semi asked.

“I would like that,” Ushijima answered.

“I’ll call Tendou,” Semi already had his phone out.

<hr />

Ushijima managed to hide the piercings from Oikawa for two weeks. Granted, it was mostly because he had an upcoming game and was focused on training, but for the perceptive Oikawa? That was a feat.

When he did find out, however, it was immediately followed by:

**_“USHIJIMA WAKATOSHI WHAT ARE THOSE ON YOUR NIPPLES?!!?”_ **

Ushijima was blinking at his boyfriend again, holding up a saline solution in one hand and a cotton pad in the other. They were in the bathroom, Oikawa having barged in right after he got home, now gaping just inside the door at him.

Ushijima was conflicted, however. He wanted to surprise Oikawa, but not like this. He contemplated playing dense; he knew he was also known for being dense, but he didn’t know how far that applied into his relationship with Oikawa. He decided to give it a shot anyway.

“What do you mean?” He asked as levelly as he could.

Oikawa was staring at his chest, but he looked Ushijima in the face as he gestured towards the piercings, saying “I _mean_ those barbells that’s currently through your nipples?” he asked disbelievingly.

“What barbells?” Ushijima went too far with the density.

“Don’t you go Miles Morales on me!” Oikawa pointed a finger accusingly at him, slowly walking inside the bathroom to stand in front of Ushijima, eyes once again trained on his chest, “When did you even get these?” he asked.

Ushijima sighed, putting down what he was holding to explain, “Two weeks ago,” he said cautiously.

“And I’m only finding out about it now?! When were you planning to tell me?!” Oikawa said, voice rising again.

“I was planning to surprise you. You know, remember when you told me to be spontaneous?” Ushijima asked.

Oikawa’s face softens just a bit, “I didn’t think you’d do anything like _this!_ ”

Ushijima frowned, thinking too hard about what Oikawa meant.

“I just thought it was in the same vein as Iwaizumi-kun and his new tattoo. Do you not like it? Should I not have gotten them?” he asked.

“No no! I like them. It’s just that—wait a second, did you get them _just for me?_ ” Oikawa was looking distressed now.

“I know your… liking of my chest, and I thought the piercings would be a nice addition to that, but I also wanted to do it,” Ushijima was trying not to blush, although he kept up his poker face.

Oikawa saw through it of course, and he leaned his cheek on the middle of said chest.

“Oh, Ushi-babe, you don’t need to prove anything to yourself. I told you I like your reliability, and your bluntness toward everything and you know how much I love you...” as he was recounting everything he loved about Ushijima, his fingers were ghosting up his chest to touch his right nipple, an action Ushijima didn’t think much about until Oikawa _actually_ reached his nipple, lightly touching the peak with a finger and giving Ushijima shivers.

“Tooru, wait—” Ushijima said.

“You were sensitive enough before, but now it’s too much, isn’t it?” Oikawa said quietly, looking up at Ushijima with sultry eyes and a slight smile.

“Y-Yes, but they aren’t fully healed yet, so we shouldn’t—” Ushijima tried saying, but Oikawa pouted at him.

“Fine, but tell me when we _can_ play, okay?” with that Oikawa left Ushijima alone in the bathroom. Ushijima was wondering if he could will the healing process faster than what his piercer told him was usual.

~

Ushijima was setting the table for their planned dinner. He’d been fending off Oikawa for a couple of months now, and even when he gave in, he always steered Oikawa clear of his chest. Oikawa was disgruntled even if he _was_ getting some. Last week Ushijima caved and asked Kuroo and Semi if it was okay to finally play with the piercings after 2 and a half months.

“Can’t believe you lasted that long, to be honest. I gave in after a month, although I still tried to be careful about it. Nothing happened except I was sore for a few days,” Semi told him over the phone.

“Not unless you want to risk an infection, or bleeding, or scarring, or the other things I warned you about the first time?” Kuroo asked him.

Ushijima decided to risk it. He was healing fairly well, according to Kuroo, and Semi had no complications, which admittedly shouldn’t be something he should rely on, but he was _only_ human, and Oikawa’s pouts every time he said no was chipping away at his self-control.

So here he is, planning to surprise his boyfriend 2 months after he was actually surprised by the piercings.

“Ushi-babe~ I’m home~” Oikawa called from the front door.

“Welcome home, Tooru. How was training?” Ushijima asked from the dining table.

“Draining, as always. You can’t believe how many sets I had to do to sync up with this newbie—wait, what is all this food for?” Oikawa questioned as he got in sight of the table.

“I got us dinner? Like we planned earlier?” Ushijima said, although it sounded like a question.

“I can see that. I forgot to ask why?” Oikawa asked again.

“I was trying to surprise you?” Ushijima said again, still sounding like he was asking the questions.

Oikawa was getting excited, a slow smile starting to show up on his face, “What’s the surprise about?”

“Technically it’s not a surprise anymore because you already knew about the piercings—” Ushijima started, but was interrupted with Oikawa’s **_“Finally!”_**

Oikawa dropped his training bag where he stood and launched himself at Ushijima, pulling the taller down for a kiss. Ushijima grunted as he caught his boyfriend, melting into the kiss.

Oikawa’s hands were roaming all over Ushijima, from his neck down his arms, to his back and then circling to the front, up his abs and resting on his pecs, inching closer to the piercings. This, Oikawa has found out, was a surefire way to turn on Ushijima—the man loved touching.

“We should eat first,” Ushijima managed to say as Oikawa broke the kiss to move to the side of his neck.

“You made me wait 2 months for this, Ushi-babe, I’m not waiting anymore,” Oikawa murmured into his ear before licking the shell lightly.

Ushijima shivered.

As Oikawa was leaving kisses down his neck, he started pulling up Ushijima’s shirt, ghosting his fingers all over his torso. Ushijima was clutching onto Oikawa’s hips, still caught off guard from Oikawa launching himself at him.

When Oikawa succeeded in taking off his shirt, he chucked it carelessly behind his back and started trailing kisses down his collarbone. Ushijima, however, had the presence of mind to warn him, “No mouths on them yet, just light playing, Tooru,” to which Oikawa bit down on his pec in retaliation. Ushijima hissed.

“Fine, but I get to be the _reliable_ one tonight, like I said before,” Oikawa said in an insinuating tone.

“Whatever you want, sweetheart,” Ushijima agreed, picking Oikawa up over his back and going to their bedroom, food forgotten.

“Wakatoshi! Did you not understand what I just said?” Oikawa protested.

“No, I understood. Could you have carried me though?” He questioned, a teasing smile appearing on his face.

“Naughty, Wakatoshi, undermining my authority,” Oikawa tutted, complete with shaking his head.

“I’m sorry, but threats from someone over my shoulder don’t really do much,” Ushijima continued teasing, before setting Oikawa down on the bed.

“Just you wait, Waki-babe, just you wait,” Oikawa said, standing on his knees on the bed in front of Ushijima, smiling threateningly up at him.

Ushijima raised an eyebrow at him.

“I’m waiting,” he said, hands on his hips.

“Let me enjoy the view first. This is particularly… enticing,” Oikawa said, going up close to Ushijima and circling his fingers around his nipples, before finally touching them lightly. Goosebumps pimpled Ushijima’s arms, and Oikawa was delighted to see him close his eyes, probably concentrating on staying still.

Oikawa leaned closer to trail his tongue around his chest, hands going down to the waistband of Ushijima’s shorts and drawing circles on the sides of his hips. When Oikawa started biting at his pecs again, dangerously close to his nipples, Ushijima’s hands went up to his hair, momentarily stopping him.

“Tooru,” Ushijima said in warning, eyes open and staring down at his boyfriend.

Oikawa collected Ushijima’s hands and put both at the small of his back. He pushed on his wrists lightly, as if to say _keep them here._

“Don’t worry, so much Waki, I won’t go crazy on them… everything else goes, though,” Tooru smiled dazzlingly at him, before biting particularly hard on his collarbone, “you’re always so tense when you let me top, just enjoy this for once,” he scolded.

Oikawa nuzzled into one nipple, then the other while his hands went back to teasing at Ushijima’s hips, lowering the waistband of his shorts and underwear in the process as well. He always did this, touching Ushijima all over, reveling in the shivers and goosebumps and hisses that he elicited from his boyfriend, who just stood there and tried to endure whatever Oikawa wanted to do to him, but he never lasts; Oikawa always enjoyed breaking Ushijima’s control.

He trailed his mouth down, now at Ushijima’s abs, and consequently pulling down his shorts and underwear lower as well, though not fully off. At his navel, Oikawa swiveled his tongue in a quick swipe, delighting when Ushijima’s knees wavered.

He lathered his tongue all the way down, following Ushijima’s happy trail as he finally pushed the underwear out of the way. He took a few moments to bury his face into Ushijima’s groin, humming out a “Hello, Waka-chan,” and then sat down so he was face to face with Ushijima’s already hard dick.

When Oikawa looked up at him, Ushijima was already looking down at him, his pupils dilated and his mouth slightly parted. It was always a delight blowing Ushijima’s dick, because he was always like this: always so focused on Oikawa. He started with a breath to the head, giggling when he saw how prominent the goosebumps on Ushijima’s thighs was.

“Still so sensitive, babe,” Oikawa teased.

“If you keep stalling I’m gonna be forced to move my hands,” Ushijima warned.

“If you do that, I’m gonna be leaving you alone for 2 months,” Oikawa retaliated, then leaned under Ushijima’s dick to lick up to the head to shut him up. Ushijima quietly moaned.

Oikawa’s hands crept behind Ushijima, pulling him closer as his mouth engulfed just the head; swirling his tongue around it while he looked up to take in Ushijima’s reaction, who took a slight step forward, spreading his legs a bit for Oikawa’s hands to reach and massage at his perineum. Ushijima moaned louder, eyes still focused on Oikawa. He started taking in more of Ushijima’s cock until the tip hit the back of his throat, resting it there for a bit before pulling off, and then repeating the action, pushing the cock deeper and deeper into his throat with every thrust all the while still massaging around Ushijima’s ass, from his balls to his entrance.

When Oikawa has successfully taken in all of Ushijima into his throat, he swallowed, looking up at Ushijima to see him finally close his eyes and groan out loud. Oikawa slid off, collecting the extra spit with two fingers and continuing massaging at Ushijima’s entrance before going back to blowing his boyfriend, gradually speeding up.

After a while he pulled off again to collect more spit, slicking up his whole hand and jerking off Ushijima’s dick while he sucked on his balls, going lower to lick at his entrance but not quite reaching, so he lead Ushijima by the dick and sat him down on the bed, Oikawa looming over to push him onto his back, leaving a quick kiss on his lips and a quick flick to both his nipples which made Ushijima jerk.

“How was that?” Oikawa asked seriously.

“That was fine, felt it in my dick,” Ushijima said, covering his eyes with an arm, making Oikawa chuckle.

“Oh this will be fun,” Oikawa said, reaching over to their bedside table and finally pulling out some lube.

He slicked a hand with it while he went back to blowing Ushijima, keeping up a steady rhythm as he massaged at the entrance, more accessible now that Ushijima was lying down.

When he successfully pushed in a finger, he went deep with his dick and swallowed a few times, garnering a breathless “Tooru,” from the man under him.

He did this a few more times, Ushijima panting quicker below him, before pushing in a second finger and started in on stretching him. After a few more minutes of deepthroating and stretching, Ushijima’s thighs started shaking—a sign that he was close, so Oikawa pulled off his dick, holding the base tightly while concentrating on his entrance, stretching but not pushing in too deep.

“Tooru, c’mon,” Ushijima complained.

“Oooohh the great Wakatoshi too above begging today?” Oikawa teased.

“See, this is why I get so tense when you top,” Ushijima panted out, looking at Oikawa with a betrayed face.

“So, what’ll it be?” Oikawa asked, punctuating it with a squeeze of his dick.

“Please, Tooru, you’re edging me again and I can’t take it much longer,” Ushijima said heavily, covering his eyes again but failing to cover the blush that started spreading on his chest.

Oikawa chuckled at this again, having fun teasing Ushijima. He gets off of him completely, giving Ushijima some time to breathe and come down from the edge. He does a mini strip tease in front of Ushijima, but not much of a tease as he’s feeling a little impatient now too. Ushijima’s eyes were on him the moment he started removing his clothes, and he was about to sit up and reach out to pull Oikawa closer when Oikawa tutted at him, saying “I told you to just lie there, babe, or I’m not touching you for 2 months,” he teased.

Ushijima grumbled and laid back down, putting his hands behind his head and _flexing,_ knowing his boyfriend was watching him.

“That was just a sore loser thing to do,” Oikawa pouted as he got on the bed once again, reaching for the lube.

“Not touching you shouldn’t be allowed,” Ushijima said, leering at Oikawa, “Especially if you’re doing _that,_ ” he stressed.

That, meaning Oikawa lubing himself up just a few inches away from Ushijima. Oikawa was slightly panting, still trying to maintain the air of authority. After he was sufficiently lubed, he leaned over Ushijima, resting his lower body on his—aligning their dicks together; putting his elbows on his chest and their faces close. He ground down once, smiling when Ushijima groaned.

“I told you, Waki-babe, let me be the reliable one for now,” Oikawa reminded him quietly, before kissing Ushijima with bruising force.

Ushijima returned the kiss with the same fervor, putting all his frustrations into it. He couldn’t touch his boyfriend, so he did everything he could do with his mouth. He leaned up, pushing against Oikawa's mouth as he all but _devoured_ him, licking and biting at his lips and making Oikawa gasp.

“Waki-babe, that’s too aggressive,” Oikawa teased him when he broke the kiss a few long minutes later.

Ushijima was panting again, “‘Too aggressive’ doesn’t exist when you’re grinding down on me with your dick,” he said, causing Oikawa to laugh out loud, consequently increasing the friction between their bodies and making them both groan at it.

“Such naughty words from _the_ Ushijima Wakatoshi! What would your teammates think if they heard you say such things?” Oikawa teased again.

“Don’t mention my teammates right now, Tooru, and just _move,_ ” Ushijima ground out through clenched teeth.

Oikawa shushed him with another kiss, lighter this time, not lingering on his mouth but exploring again, while he fisted both of their dicks in one hand, the other reaching up and tweaking one nipple.

“Always so impatient, Waki,” Oikawa mumbled into his skin, licking between his words, “I told you, let me enjoy this.”

He continued lazily jerking them both of, reaching his other hand to his mouth and slathering a healthy amount of spit on his fingers, then bringing them down on one nipple, ghosting circles around it while blowing gently, raising goosebumps more prominent than ever on Ushijima’s skin, making the taller groan.

“Tooru, babe, _please,_ ” Ushijima cried out softly, voice breaking as he begged, exactly what Oikawa was waiting for.

“You only had to ask,” Oikawa said sweetly before readjusting himself, nudging Ushijima’s thighs wider and settling himself between them. He reached for the lube to slather more on Ushijima’s entrance, circling the head of his dick around it while jerking off the other's dick.

“Tooru, no more teasing,” Ushijima warned him in a low voice, nearing his limit.

Oikawa leaned down, head perfectly aligned to Ushijima’s chest, and bit down hard on an existing hickey as he entered him achingly slowly. He stayed still for a few moments, letting Ushijima get used to him. It's been a while since he got to top, after all.

“Move, Tooru, or I won’t be held liable for what I’m gonna do next,” Ushijima said in a rush, hips already twitching on their own, signaling how close he already is.

“You wanna know why I love teasing you, babe?” Oikawa said breathlessly, thrusting slowly, eyes closed and panting.

“Faster, Tooru,” Ushijima said in response.

“Because this is the only time you get so careless with your words,” Oikawa said, licking and biting at Ushijima between his words, pace increasing gradually.

“Can’t. Help. It,” Ushijima spit out between grunts, hands holding on tightly to his hair to prevent him from reaching out and taking hold of Oikawa hips.

Oikawa laughed breathlessly, finally letting go of his tightly reigned in control to fuck into Ushijima as fast and as hard as his boyfriend’s been begging for, angling himself in the way he knew he’d hit Ushijima’s sweet spot.

Ushijima was going out of his mind. Having Oikawa finally go all out on his ass was pushing him all the way to edge, his body wound up so tightly and ready to snap, all he needed was one more push, one more—

Probably sensing how much Ushijima was wound up, Oikawa took hold of his dick, jerking him off almost violently as he reached his other hand to his boyfriend’s neck, pulling him up to Oikawa’s waiting mouth and biting right at his pulse point; quickly the hand that pulled Ushijima up went down to one nipple, twisting roughly; simultaneously Oikawa thrust into him with the most brutal one yet, slamming his whole cock into Ushijima and staying there; and that’s all Ushijima needed—he gasped and cried out in a broken voice, legs and torso seizing up, dick pulsing out ropes of cum into Oikawa’s hand.

After a few moments Oikawa released his neck and nipple, milking the last of Ushijima’s cum almost lovingly, thrusting shallowly a few times before completely withdrawing and sprawling next to his boyfriend, head propped up on one hand, licking at his cum covered hand while he waited for Ushijima to come back down to earth.

He was admiring his work on Ushijima’s neck and chest, riddled with bite marks and what would surely be bruises tomorrow. Oikawa chuckled as Ushijima’s body finally relaxed and his eyes opened, looking up at the brunette sucking on his fingers.

“Hi,” Oikawa greeted.

“Hi,” Ushijima said, and then pulled Oikawa down for a long kiss. Lazily making out was one of Ushijima’s after-sex habits, and Oikawa wasn’t about to deny him that, not after teasing his boyfriend for as long as he did.

Oikawa wasn’t aware how much time afterwards it was that he began feeling the stickiness from the residual cum and lube so he broke the kiss to tell Ushijima to clean up.

“Not yet, it’s my turn now,” He said darkly, and pushed Oikawa face first into the bed.

“So soon, darling?” Oikawa asked nervously.

“No sweet talking is gonna save you after what you just pulled on me, Tooru,” Ushijima warned him, groping at Oikawa’s ass and swatting him a few times. If it were from anyone other than a professional volleyball player known for his powerful spikes, Oikawa wouldn’t have a problem with spanking; he’d enjoy it even. When it _was_ from Ushijima Wakatoshi, known canon in the V League, well, it _stung,_ and Ushijima knew it.

“Waki-babe! Go easy on my poor ass! I did just fuck you into oblivion you know,” Oikawa complained at him. Ushijima took hold of his hair and pulled him up by it, curving his boyfriend’s back to whisper in his ear.

“I know. Now I’m gonna do the same to you,” before swatting him again.

Oikawa shivered. Where he was teasing and light up until the point where Ushijima would lose his cool, Ushijima was heavy handed and direct, overloading Oikawa from the get-go. He loved it. Ushijima turned him over and practically attacked his neck, licking and biting heavier than Oikawa's bites from before. Ushijima reached for the lube again, spilling the liquid directly onto Oikawa’s dick and letting the excess drip down to his entrance, making Oikawa squeal at the cold substance.

“That's cold! You did that on purpose!” Oikawa said accusingly.

“You love it,” Ushijima returned, before taking hold of his dick and jerking it off with long, tight movements. Oikawa was about to retort something back but instead a long drawn out moan came out of his mouth.

With his other hand Ushijima nudged Oikawa’s legs wider, spreading the lube that spilled all over his dick and ass, running his thumb heavily to push at Oikawa from his perineum down to his entrance, and then back again.

“You’re gonna make me cum faster if you keep doing that,” Oikawa panted out, his hands pulling at his hair.

“That’s the plan, love,” Ushijima told him, before starting in on biting around his hips and thighs. Oikawa’s moans increased in frequency and volume every time Ushijima bit into him, gasping as his thumbs played with the head of his dick and pushed into his entrance.

Ushijima was absorbed with playing with his boyfriend. He might be impatient but he still tried to give him an _acceptable_ amount of foreplay. Oikawa was beautiful like this, not putting up a façade, face open and writhing on the bed, only for Ushijima to see.

“I thought you said you weren’t gonna tease,” Oikawa managed to get out between his moaning, pulling Ushijima out of his own thoughts, realizing he’s been methodically circling his thumb around Oikawa’s entrance without actually stretching him.

“You distract me,” Ushijima told him seriously, making Oikawa blush.

“Geez, Waki-babe, warn a man before you say things like that,” Oikawa said, arms covering his blushing face.

“No,” Ushijima replied, and finally pushed his thumb into Oikawa, rendering the brunette speechless again, save for the moaning and gasping that he’d been doing. He quickly replaced his thumb with two fingers, making Oikawa whimper. His legs started pushing himself up—Ushijima thought it was involuntary, but just to be sure he paused what he was doing with both his hands to take hold of both Oikawa’s ankles and lifted them up to his shoulders, before resuming back to jerking him off and stretching him.

“Wakatoshi… babe… darling… I’m ready,” Oikawa said needily.

“Now who’s the one being impatient?” Ushijima smirked at him, but he took his hand off of Oikawa’s dick to lube himself up.

“Can’t help it if your hands feel so good, baby,” Oikawa said, using the pet name he rarely uses because it embarrassed them both, but it did the trick. Ushijima reared up over Oikawa, aligning his dick to Oikawa’s entrance before thrusting so harshly, holding himself up by his arms. Oikawa was bent inward at the middle, incoherent at Ushijima’s first thrust.

Ushijima wrapped his arm around Oikawa's neck, bringing them closer and kissing him, freeing up one arm to squeeze and scratch viciously at places he knew would drive Oikawa mad, like his ass and back.

Oikawa was grunting out loud now, these yelps that would normally be shrill to Ushijima’s ears but instead he was fond of only because of the knowledge that only he could make Oikawa make sounds like this.

“Feel good, babe?” Ushijima asked breathlessly, making Oikawa whimper at the pet name.

“You know you do, you smug bastard,” Oikawa muttered at him, face pained from all the sensations.

“No cursing in bed, remember?” Ushijima reminded him, circling his hand around Oikawa’s neck and giving a warning squeeze.

“You’re not the boss of me,” Oikawa said challengingly. Ushijima smiled a threatening smile at him, increasing his already bruising pace and squeezing tighter at the side of Oikawa’s neck, right at his pulse.

“No lying to me in bed, either, Tooru,” Ushijima reminded him.

Oikawa couldn’t answer, couldn’t say anything, couldn’t even _think,_ his senses being overwhelmed by Ushijima, pushing him right onto the edge.

Ushijima recognized the signs, so he was breathing harshly right at Oikawa’s ear, whispering coarsely, “Tell the truth, baby,” and punctuated it with a soft bite. It was enough to push Oikawa over the edge.

“Nghn Wakatoshi—!” was all Oikawa could say, cumming on his and Ushijima’s bellies in long spurts. Ushijima removed his hand from his neck, although he was still thrusting into him at a punishing pace, making Oikawa whimper from the overstimulation.

After a few more thrusts Ushijima buried his dick in Oikawa’s ass and his face in Oikawa’s neck, cumming for the second time that night.

They both melt into the mattress, trying to catch their breaths. A few moments of silence passed between them, which Oikawa broke the moment he could think up coherent thoughts.

“Are you finally done? I don’t think my ass can take another round,” Oikawa asked him wearily, making Ushijima chuckle.

“I love you,” Ushijima said in return, then pulled Oikawa on top of him to make out.

When Oikawa felt the stickiness set in _again,_ he pulled back and stood up to get clean, looking warily at Ushijima, who just propped his head on a hand and stared at him.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Oikawa said cautiously.

“I’m not gonna jump you, if that’s what you’re worried about. Now go clean us both, I’m tired,” Ushijima said with a smirk.

Oikawa huffed and trudged to the bathroom, knowing full well why Ushijima was being smug.

See, they had a game, one that Oikawa proposed. Whoever gave in and admitted that the other was the top for the night was gonna be the one to do clean up, and when Oikawa proposed it he was confident in his abilities. Even if Oikawa didn’t say it outright tonight, they both knew who topped.

At least they both win at the end.

* * *

The next day during training Ushijima might’ve been a bit more careless about his topless state, forgetting the multitude of bite marks and hickeys on his chest, as well as the piercings he was supposed to be hiding.

“Looks like Wakatoshi-kun had a good night!” Heiwajima said teasingly.

“Is Oikawa-kun an animal?” Romero wondered out loud, seeing the more severe bite marks on his chest and collarbone.

“Are those _nipple piercings?_ ” Sokolov said in a shocked voice, at which point Ushijima was scarlet red in the face and chest.

“You being together with Oikawa-san just got a lot weirder for me,” Kageyama said, and then promptly walked in ahead of the rest of them to shower.

“Alright, break it up on him, guys, he doesn’t tease you all about anything,” Hirugami told everyone, but he clapped Ushijima on the shoulder a few times and smiled at him to convey what he thought.

Ushijima told the story to Oikawa when he got home, his boyfriend just cackling out loud at his embarrassed face. That night Oikawa was left with a lot more marks in a lot more visible places in retaliation.

~

That weekend he went to get checked by Kuroo, who just whistled at the still there marks on him.

“I hope it was worth it,” he said.

“It was,” Ushijima said with a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing smut so tell me what you think on my [twitter!](twitter.com/yadoiAnghel) also this was barely researched procedure into nipple piercings so take it with a grain of salt!


End file.
